Kresna Seda
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Apa yang dipikirkan Sri Kresna saat kematian menjemputnya? Eksperimen fanfic dari lakon pewayangan Mahabharata. Rated T for violence and gory descriptions.


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kresna Seda<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aku, Sri Kresna.<em>

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berkulit gelap tampak berjalan di padang luas yang ditumbuhi rumput dom-doman[1]. Sesekali ia menatap ke samping, mendapati serpihan daging atau bola mata yang tercerai dari tubuh utuhnya. Kakinya terpercik darah, darah yang menggenang di padang perkemahan wangsa Yadawa yang sedang berziarah. Darah itu menggenang hingga setinggi mata kaki di beberapa tempat, saksi sebuah kekejaman bernama perang saudara.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku adalah seorang raja yang adil dan bijaksana, titisan Batara Wisnu yang kelima. Triwikrama-ku membuat Suyudhana dan selaksa raja bawahannya gentar ketakutan. Dewastra-ku sudah memakan korban yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, termasuk Sisupala yang menghinaku seratus kali. Akulah yang menurunkan Bhagavad Gita ke dunia, kukidungkan pada Partha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah-gulana.<em>

_Aku, Sri Kresna, seorang raja agung yang gagal._

* * *

><p>Susah-payah Prabu Kresna menahan tangis. Di satu sudut ia melihat Samba yang meninggal dengan senyum lebar kegilaan. Ya, kegilaan. Kutukan Batara Narada tidak tanggung-tanggung, baik nyawa maupun kewarasan wangsa Yadawa dicabut semua. Di sudut lain, beberapa saudaranya yang lain tampak membeku dalam pertarungan, meninggal dengan senjata masing-masing bersarang di berbagai bagian tubuh. Sang raja jelas tak asing dengan pertumpahan darah antar saudara, tapi ini terlalu kejam. Lebih kejam dari Bharatayuddha bertahun-tahun yang lalu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Betapa tidak? Kaumku saling bunuh saat kutinggal bertapa di Prabhastirtha. Padang penuh rumput dom-doman<em>_ itu penuh darah, darah wangsa Yadawa yang ditumpahkan oleh mereka sendiri. Debu putra Samba nan tak bernama itu kembali untuk menepati janji Batara Naradha, setiap butirnya menumbuhkan rumput istimewa yang daunnya mengeras seperti baja setelah dicabut dari batangnya. Janji seorang dewa, yang hendak dipermainkan oleh putraku sendiri. Ia melahirkan sebentuk gada besi, gada yang aku tahu merupakan senjata terkutuk yang akan mengakhiri riwayat keturunan Yadawa di kerajaan Dwaraka yang kuperintah. _

_Aku, Sri Kresna, seorang awatara_[2]_ yang gagal mencegah kutukan dewata._

* * *

><p>Terseok-seok raja berkulit legam itu mencari sebuah tempat yang bersih dari darah dan pembantaian, untuk sekadar bermeditasi menenangkan pikiran. Perintah terakhir Kresna adalah untuk mengutus kusir Daruka untuk menjemput cabang lain wangsa Yadawa, yaitu para Pandawa. Mereka pasti akan mengerti dan mau menyelenggarakan jenazah-jenazah di padang ini dengan layak, Kresna tahu mereka semua orang-orang yang saleh dan berbudi tinggi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hatiku gentar saat itu. Gada itu bukan senjata sembarangan, kekuatannya setara dengan Chakra-astra yang menjadi andalanku. Tengkorak siapapun pasti buyar oleh kekuatannya, walau itu tengkorakku yang titisan Wisnu sekalipun. Untungnya, gada itu belum matang sebagai senjata dan belum basah oleh darah, jadi masih bisa dihancurkan. Kuperintahkan Samba dan teman-temannya untuk memasukkan gada itu ke dalam tanur, lalu menghantamnya dengan batu saat dikeluarkan. Begitu terus, berulang, hingga hanya serpih-serpih terkecilnya yang tersisa. Serpihan itu kemudian kusucikan untuk kemudian dilarung<em> _di laut. Entah bagaimana caranya, serpihan itu bisa sampai ke sini._

_Aku, Sri Kresna, seorang saudara yang tertawa di atas penderitaan seorang ibu._

* * *

><p>Di balik sebuah batu besar, akhirnya Kresna dapat menemukan sepetak tanah yang tidak basah oleh darah. Tempat itu bak dipagari oleh rumput tinggi, namun bukan dari jenis <em>eruka<em> di padang pembantaian tadi. Ia duduk bersila, menenangkan nafas, memohon pada dewata agar dosa Samba dan kaum Yadawa lainnya diampuni. Cuaca saat itu dingin, dengan hujan rintik-rintik bak tangisan bidadari surga. Sang raja berkulit legam pun mulai tenang, nafasnya kembali teratur.

_***SLEB***_

Sebentuk panah menembus jantung sang raja.

* * *

><p><em>Saat Daruka mengabarkan bahwa Samba dan teman-temannya mabuk dan membuat onar, aku langsung dilanda ketakutan. Kata-kata Batara Narada masih terdengar jelas di telingaku: <em>Ia tidak akan melahirkan bayi laki-laki ataupun perempuan, melainkan senjata mosala yang akan memusnahkan kamu semua!_ Kupikir aku sudah memerintahkan mereka bermeditasi untuk menebus dosa. Menurut Daruka, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang membawa arak yang disembunyikan dalam kereta-kereta mereka. Mereka kemudian minum dan bermabuk-mabukan alih-alih beribadah. Satu hinaan disambut hinaan lain, pukul-memukul, kemudian saling tusuk dan adu ajian. _

_Aku, Sri Kresna, seorang ayah yang tak sanggup mencegah anaknya berbuat angkara._

* * *

><p>"Ke mana panah terakhirku itu tadi…" gerutu Jaara sang pemburu sambil menerabas rumput tinggi di padang antah-berantah itu. Hewan buruan sedang sangat jarang pada musim kering seperti ini, bahkan untuk mendapatkan seekor kelinci pun ia harus mencari hingga padang yang jauh dari rumahnya ini.<p>

"Wa… hai… pem-…"

Sang pemburu terkesiap. _Mungkinkan aku tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang?_ pikir sang pemburu kalut. Rumput tinggi menghalangi pandangannya, sehingga Jaara terpaksa membidik apapun yang bergerak di rerumputan.

Kekhawatiran sang pemburu terbukti. Di situ, tersandar di sebuah batu besar yang mencuat di tengah laut rerumputan, berbaring seorang berpakaian bagus. Panah terakhir miliknya, panah yang ia buat dari segumpal besi yang ia temukan saat memancing di pinggir laut, tampak menancap tepat di jantungnya.

* * *

><p><em>Bahkan saudaraku sendiri, Baladewa yang kebijaksanaan dan kesalehannya dikatakan nyaris setingkat dengan Dharmawangsa, akhirnya termakan oleh hasutan Samba dan turun ke medan danalaga. Nenggala miliknya minum darah banyak saudara sendiri, dan suaraku pun tidak ia indahkan. Aku terkapar oleh kibasan angin jurusnya, dan tanpa sadar aku menggenggam beberapa bilah dom-doman terkutuk itu. Kutukan Narada melanda para keturunan Yadawa, tanpa kecuali. Aku salah satunya.<em>

_Aku, Sri Kresna, seorang saudara yang mengulang dosa tertua di dunia._

* * *

><p>"Duh Gusti! Astaga!" Sang pemburu langsung menghampiri Kresna. "Aku telah berdosa, ya Dewata!"<p>

"Tenanglah… wahai pemburu…" balas Kresna sambil tersenyum menahan sakit. "Apapun yang terjadi… sudah terjadi… Aku… sudah menyelesaikan hidupku… Kau… hanyalah pelaksana takdirku…"

"Gusti jangan banyak bicara! Biar saya mencari tabib, rasanya saya mendengar suara ramai dari arah sana tadi!" seru pemburu muda itu sambil berdiri. Tangan Kresna yang menggapai bahu sang pemburu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mereka… sudah mati…" desah Kresna, sebulir airmata mengalir dari matanya. "Laksanakan titahku ini… Kabarkan pada rakyat Dwaraka… untuk mengungsi…"

"Baik Gusti!" balas sang pemburu sambil meloncat pergi, ke arah kutaraja Dwaraka. Kresna sempat membekalinya dengan cincin segel kerajaan, agar kata-katanya dipercaya para ponggawa.

"… dan raja mereka… sudah mati…"

Langit pun mengaum, memecah kesunyian yang ditinggalkan bisikan terakhir Sri Kresna. Sebuah zaman telah lewat. Dunia menuju kegelapan.

Sang Raja telah mangkat.

* * *

><p><span>Glossary:<span>

[1] : Sebangsa rumput teki. Daunnya langsing dan panjang dan agak mirip pedang.

[2] : Perwujudan dewa yang menitis ke dunia. Kata ini lebih dikenal dalam ejaan lainnya, _avatar_.

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Inilah jawaban saya atas generasi muda yang dengan begitu bangga melanggar peraturan di fandom Screenplays berbahasa Indonesia. Ke mana rasa malu kalian, hmm? Kisah ini saya angkat dari bagian Mosalaparwa dari Mahabharata, atau dikenal juga sebagai _Brubuh Dwaraka_ bila dilakonkan. Beginilah wujud fanfic Screenplays yang sejati, _**anak-anak**_.


End file.
